Social Issues in the People's Republic of China. Wikipedia
(Read here ) According to Professor Yu Jianrong, official statistics show the number of recorded incidents of mass unrest are "boiling ... to the point of explosion". They have risen from 8,709 in 1993 to more than 90,000 in each of 2007 through 2009. Reasons cited include an aggrieved class of dispossessed migrants and unemployed workers, a deep loss of faith in the system among many Chinese and a weakening in the traditional means of state control Professor Hu Xingdou of the Beijing University of Technology said corruption, state monopolies, the yawning wealth gap and the rising cost of housing, education and medical care all contribute significantly to unrest. He said land seizures and the widening wealth gap were the two top factors: Since the beginning of Deng Xiaoping's reforms in 1979, the disparity between the urban and rural populations has risen from 2.56:1 in 1978 to 3.33:1 in 2009. Urban income in 1978 was 343 yuan whilst rural income stood at 134 yuan; in 2009, the corresponding figures were 17,175 yuan and 5,153 yuan respectively. Despite the overall increase in urban income, unemployment, unpaid wages and police misconduct are sources of grievances The Gini Coefficient, an income distribution gauge, has worsened from 0.3 back in 1986 to 0.42 in 2011,.[2] Poverty researchers recognize anything above 0.4 as potentially socially destabilizing The Hukou System has been long seen as an institutionalized source of inequality and disparity among the population and source of population control seen a deterrence factor for rural citizens to seek a higher standard of living in the cities as rural citizens will be denied access to urban housing and education for their children * Lack of democratic practice and power invested in citizenry *Bloated staffing in civil service and redundant government agencies *Corruption (nepotism and cronyism (favorism over meritocracy), wasting public funds, bribery, Government's abuse of power (滥用职权), legal system corruption (司法制度腐败),Corporate scandals etc.) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Face_%28social_concept%29 Face] projects (面子工程), including building useless roads, buildings, and huge government squares *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tofu-dreg_project Tofu-dreg projects] (豆腐渣工程), meaning poorly-built infrastructure *government-commerce relationships (官商勾结) *Lack of the rule of law *Fusion and unclear definition on the powers of the government and judiciary *Increase in corporate irregularity a.k.a. white-collar crime. *Extensive counterfeiting. *Increased instances of fraud and scams (including people claiming supernatural powers, quack medicines, etc.) *Media censorship *Dissatisfaction with corrupt government officials. *Large protests against local government/businesses due to unfair treatment (usually land and expropriation related issues) and ensuing persecution. *Regional elitism (mainly in Beijing and Shanghai) *Discrimination against women *Emergence of new class system Environment *Sacrificing environmental needs for economic gain *Urban industrial pollution *Common with other East Asian countries is the extreme pressure from friends, family, and society to perform well in extremely competitive schools, (especially in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaokao Gaokao], the university entrance exams) this can result in unethical behaviour performed by parents and/or students (bribery, cheating, etc. to get into best schools)[9] · Inflexible ideologies taught in public · Money worship Break up of nuclear family A very large population Category:China Category:The Chinese revolution